OBSESSION
by Just For KaiHun
Summary: Mereka semua tidak tahu, terlalu meremehkan seseorang yang selalu tersenyum di depan mereka, tidak memerhatikan lebih dalam lagi sarat hazel gelap itu, tidak memedulikan seringai kebencian terhadap mereka, karena mereka terlalu percaya kepada orang terdekat mereka, yang disangka dapat menerima semua itu./KaiHun/Yaoi/BoysLove/DLDR/Review plisss...


**OBSESSION ©Just For KaiHun**

 **~*Presents*~**

* * *

Seorang pemuda tengah berada di sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa hijau tua sebagai penerangannya. Sedangkan di setiap dinding tersebut ditempeli berbagai ukuran foto seorang pemuda manis dengan pose yang berbeda.

Dia kembali menggantungkan selembar foto yang masih basah di tali yang juga dipenuhi foto-foto seorang pemuda pucat yang memiliki senyuman manis.

Bibir tebal itu tertarik, menyeringai begitu menyeramkan dan bisa mewakili seberapa besar obsesinya kepada orang yang berada di foto-foto tersebut.

"Aku akan merebutmu darinya, Oh Sehun!"

Kali ini bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian mengerikan yang akan membuat siapa saja didekatnya akan segera menjauh.

Jongin sedang sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya sembari mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang bisa dibilang 'gila'. Sedangkan bibirnya tidak berhenti ikut menyenandungkan lagu rock yang sedang diputarnya. Sehingga, ia tidak menyadari, sedari tadi ponselnya telah bergetar.

Jongin mematikan mp3 player-nya ketika ia sudah sampai di area parkiran _supermarket_ karena persediaan di rumah hampir habis. Ia hanya tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakinya saja di rumahnya yang cukup bisa dikatakan 'besar' itu, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dunia 6 tahun yang lalu.

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang dibiarkan begitu saja di jok penumpang. Alisnya bertautan saat melihat beberapa _misscall_ dari kakak laki-lakinya.

"Woah, tidak biasanya ia menghubungiku sebanyak ini," cicit Jongin dengan satu alis terangkat dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Akhirnya, Jongin memilih menghubungi balik kakak laki-laki-nya itu.

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Kapan pulang?" tanya suara di seberang sana terdengar antusias. Rasa penasaran Jongin semakin besar, pasti ada yang akan ditunjukan padanya.

"Sebentar lagi, setelah membeli seluruh bahan pokok seperti yang kau suruh," cibir Jongin sedikit menyindir pemilik suara baritone itu.

"Hehehe, adik yang baik..." kekeh sang kakak mengetahui ada nada sindiran di sana.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Jongin kembali ke poin awal.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada kekasihku."

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan pulang tak lama lagi, mungkin satu jam lagi aku akan sampai di rumah," kata Jongin sambil melirik jam tangan digital yang melingkar dengan gagahnya di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggumu."

Jongin memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya ketika ia sudah memastikan sambungan telepon sudah dimatikan. Kemudian, ia masuk ke dalam _supermarket_. Niat pertama ingin membeli beberapa bahan saja menjadi tiga kantong besar yang cukup merogoh uang sakunya. Mengingat, ia juga masih meminta uang saku pada kakak laki-lakinya itu.

Ia memasukan satu per satu kantong yang berada di _trolly_ itu ke dalam bagasi mobilnya, setelah selesai ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membawa mobil kesayangannya itu keluar dari area parkit, kemudian melaju di jalanan yang sedikit lenggang.

Mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah pagar yang mempunyai tinggi semampai, ia menekan klakson mobilnya beberapa kali dan satpam pun keluar, kemudian membukakan pagar untuknya.

Mobil Jongin masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah yang 'lumayan' besar itu dan memasukannya ke dalam garasi besar yang berisi beberapa koleksi mobil miliknya dan juga milik kakaknya. Yeah, hanya beberapa.

Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu dan menemukan kakaknya sedang bercengkrama dengan seseorang di ruang keluarga. Jongin sedikit memelankan langkah kakinya, sementara kepalanya terus memanjang untuk mengetahui siapa yang berada di sana.

Alisnya bertautan saat melihat sang hyung bersama seorang pemuda pucat dengan paras yang manis sedang bercengkrama, juga ada lelucon di dalamnya. Terlihat begitu akrab.

Secara tidak sengaja, mata hyungnya yang bernama Kim Chanyeol itu menangkap sosoknya membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah karena ketahuan sedang mengintip kebersamannya bersama kekasih yang dimaksudnya itu, mungkin?

"Jongin-ah!" seru Chanyeol, kakak Jongin yang langsung berdiri dari sofanya dan membawa Jongin ke hadapan kekasih pucatnya itu. Jongin bertingkah semakin aneh ketika mereka berdua menghampirinya.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Oh Sehun, dia kekasihku." Chanyeol melemparkan senyuman penuh arti kepada Jongin, begitupula lelaki pucat di samping kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"A-ah, benarkah?" kalimat Jongin terpatah-patah, "kalau begitu salam kenal, namaku Kim Jongin." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya perlahan-lahan.

Lelaki pucat itu tersenyum manis. "Aku, Oh Sehun."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **OBSESSION © Just For Kaihun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **Prolog pendek yang datang dengan tidak elitnya... bwakakak... Dengan tipo yang menumpuk dan kalimat-kalimat pendek yang tak ada artinya :3... Setelah lama ditelan bumi, akhirnya Kay dapat kembali ke permukaan, tetapi dengan FFN yang sudah sepi dengan FF KaiHun :v... Gak papa dong yah, iyakan sa ae lah kan... Udah gitu aja...**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN**

* * *

 **OBSESSION ©Just For KaiHun**

 **~*Just For KaiHun*~**


End file.
